


A Broken Cycle

by justsimplymeagain



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Edited, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Post Mpreg, Will has a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplymeagain/pseuds/justsimplymeagain
Summary: Hannibal betrayed him so Will betrayed Hannibal, and around and around they gone until one day it came to an end as Hannibal stared through his glass prison and awareness crept in.





	1. Chapter 1

**_~ The Night Hannibal was Arrested ~_ **

_“I want you to know exactly where I am. And where you can find me.” There was a slyness to Hannibal that was unmistakable, and all Will could do was silently seethe to himself before exhaustion took over and Will took shelter in his all to quiet house. Where Will is alone, as he wants to be. And he's sure that he wants to be._

Jack and the rest of the FBI left hours ago, and Will hasn't been able to sleep at all. His mind racing and his body aching. Medical care was offered but declined; Will didn't care what they had to say or what could be done to take care of his pains because they stretch so much further than bruises and cuts carefully made and torn into him. Jack didn't say much, when they made eye contact everything that has happened between them and said between them in Florence and before Florence screamed out into the air.

It was best that they go their separate ways. And with the slam of a vehicle's door, they did. For now, there was still Hannibal's court, and Will had to testify. Will knows that even without it being told and that only brought another wave of exhaustion that had Will crumbling slowly to the ground as sobs started to wrack his body and agitating every hurt that littered his flesh while the rest of his pain came forth in the form of tears and ugly sobs and hiccups.

In the back of his mind, everything played backward and forwards. Every no and every smile and every kiss and scream. It was all an endless loop that had Will curling further into the floor until his side finally met it and Will had no ambition to move from the curled position.

It wasn't fair!

But it never is, and Will knows that. It was never fair, not to Will. Not just for having a girl murdered for the second time but because of what he was still feeling for her killer and his betrayer and his dearest of friends. It wasn't fair that nothing changed how he felt, not when he was gutted or framed or had a bone saw used on his head.

Will Graham loved Hannibal Lecter all the same. And that was the worst!

When Will woke up in his bed and dressed in his preferred clothing, Hannibal was there, and Will was almost happy to see him. But everything rushed back, and Will didn't think he had it in him to be with Hannibal or be in his presence, there was just too much between them and quiet conversations of teacups and zero sums turned to a brief confrontation of blame and pain. Cut short by Hannibal and accepted by Will, their bodies did the talking, and none of it was gentle.

There was a new bruise on his jaw from a fist and a mark on his throat from a bite.

What angered passion they shared fizzled down to a goodbye and missed dogs, and Will thought that would be that until even this is stolen from Will and now Will would be forced to bare the future with being aware of where Hannibal was but refusing to know what he was doing.

**_~ A Month Post-Hannibal's Arrest ~_ **

Will's testimony is finished and Will would finally be free of Hannibal, only Will knows that this wouldn't be the case. Not now, if ever. Being selfish, Will allowed himself one last look at the man who ruins everything for Will and leaves Will wanting more. It sounded lovesick even to Will, but it wasn't. Will wasn't lovesick; he was just tired, and he wanted time to heal, and he wanted to know if it was even possible. If that was possible for him after everything that has happened and everything he had to tell the court.

Everything but specific details of the night Hannibal got arrested. Will is going to be selfish and keep that to himself, and with a glance as he passed Hannibal, he knows Hannibal will keep quiet too. On what he knows.

Exiting the courtroom and the building Will avoided the news crews and Freddie Lounds as best as he could while fleeing to his car and driving away as fast as legally possible. His hand traveled to his stomach; he wondered if Jack or anyone who thought they knew him realized he wasn't drunk nor did he have a hangover. If they cared enough to notice? Not that it mattered because Will was building up as much of his money as he could.

He was going to leave Wolf Trap and everything behind. His dogs, as hard as it was for him to do, was adopted out. Everyone except for Winston and Buster. His first and last dogs.

It took everything to take his hand away from his stomach and put all of his attention back to driving and the road in front of him. Back to Wolf Trap and packed boxes. For a moment, Will let himself imagine the world where he could provide everything the bundle of cells deserved, and he just hoped that the spot that he picked to do this would be kind to a child born from what most refer to as a beta male. Will still remembered when he first discovered what that was, what he was. His father wasn't so happy about it.

_Will sat in the school nurse's office, bloodied nose and lip. Bullies they often target the new kid or the weird kid and Will is the unfortunate one to be both. It didn't help that Will felt weird all day and his twelve-year-old mind couldn't comprehend as to why. It was a quick swab, and a look over from the burly nurse who left Will intimidated that he knew he was different. Treated differently and Will wondered why that was. Did he do something wrong!?_

_Not that he could bring himself to ask as his father came through the door with a scowl on his face. He was pulled away from work, and Will knows that he was going to be mad for the rest of the day. Will doesn't have to fear physical repercussions but he'll know that his father wasn't happy all the same and that was just as bad sometimes, especially with how loud the world gets and how everything barges in on him and doesn't leave him be._

_Will opted for silence and staring at his shoes while the nurse explained things to him._

_“What the fuck do you mean my boy is that.” Will wondered what that was, and why his father seemed disgusted by it. In the weeks that came, Will learned what it means and that his father told him not to get into any relationship with a man or butt-fuck with anyone even in exploration because he wanted no spawns from anything without a vagina. Will was both humiliated and closed up, not fully understanding things yet but knowing his father didn't accept it._

In the years that came, Will learned to get as far away from that part of himself as he could. Grew a beard, wore old spice, fished and built boat motors both because it was far from what his father imagined betas doing and it was something he was able to bond with his father over. He on first glances was your typical guy; it was the odd behavior and the always relenting to more dominant personalities that rarely give him away. Not that it mattered on first glance.

Will always felt a vibe of not complete acceptance. Not until Hannibal. But everything with him exploded with pain and betrayals and blood. So there was that.

It went without saying that the world wasn't always that accepting, but that didn't stop Will from pushing forward. Not in this case. Not when he gets one last chance to have something good.


	2. Chapter 2

**~ 3 Years Later ~**

Will stared at the black SUV coming up his driveway; it was a familiar sight. Only the setting was wrong. Will had moved not to long after his part in Hannibal's trial. Will had moved all the way out to a beautiful property off of Moosehead Lake in Maine. It was here he met Molly Foster and her son Wally; it didn't take long for Will to strike up a friendship with her and it was a time in his life he was near desperate for a friend who didn't have anything to do with the law or with psychiatry. And Molly fit that perfectly.

Will ended up renting a room from Molly at the start, he had every intention of moving out. But one thing led to another and Will took up permanent residence in her home. Paying part of the bills and grocery bills and fixing whatever needed to fix.

She was dear to Will. Both she and her son. It was thanks to Molly that Will had any idea of how to raise a child or look after her. His daughter.

Mary M. Graham.

Molly was a rare one. She never saw Will as any less of a man just because of what he was. Wally in turn never saw him any different than anyone else because he learned that from his mother. They both were good people and Wally enjoyed playing with Mary even though she was only a toddler who just celebrated her third birthday a week ago. Will blamed Wally for Mary's habit of calling him -

“Dama!” Will turned from the window to none other than his little Mary. She had her hands up demanding for Will to pick her up, pigtails messy and face smudged with felt pen marks from earlier. Will did try to wash it off with little success. Mary called him Dama because Will failed to get her to call him Dad instead of Mamma and Wally helped her combine the two. Will tried to get her to call him Dad afterward and failed miserably. Will partially blamed Mary's father for that stubbornness, Will could never get his way completely with him either.

With Mary comfortably in his arms, Will watched as Jack exited the vehicle with a file in hand and Will grimaced. Molly was the one who greeted him and invited Jack in, and Molly knows who Jack was and given her serious expression she didn't approve of him knocking on their door. Will didn't know what he did to deserve a friend like Molly. Will held Mary a little closer for a moment before setting her down and coaxing her to play with Wally.

“She yours?” Jack asked, brisk and to the point. Will frowned.

“You know the answer to that.” Will asked while he led Jack to the table and watched as Molly went to tend to the children. Will let himself lighten up for a brief moment when he heard the shrill laugh of Mary, the sight of Jack was enough to dampen that instantly. Will knew to brace himself.

“She's beautiful. Does he kno-” Jack said, and Will agreed with the first part, Mary was wonderful. The second part, Will had to cut him off right there with a sharp,“You're assuming Jack.” It was a weak statement, they both know who the father is, and Will wondered just what Jack would do with that information. He hoped nothing, hoped that Jack was a bit more decent in regards to children than what he was in regards to Will.

“Don't kid yourself, her hair is lighter than yours, and her eyes are two diff-” Jack goes on, it's pointless because he knows that Jack probably looked her up and put two and two together despite Will not listing Hannibal as her father.

“Leave it alone Jack. What do you want?” Will snapped and it was enough to have Jack move away from the topic of Will's little girl.

“I trust you're watching the news? Whole families, they're calling him the Tooth Fairy.” Jack explained, and Will nodded, he watches the news every night, and when he doesn't catch himself, he finds himself writing notes on a pad about murders and what Will can figure out what he could. Sometimes he calls in anonymous tips to local hotlines. Sometimes Will burns the paper while chasing his emotions down with a shot of whiskey. Something Will doesn't do often; he is trying to be good for Mary.

Will sat with Jack for nearly an hour going back and forth on whether or not he should or could go up to Baltimore and investigate. In the end, Will reluctantly agreed. Only Will didn't know if he should bring Mary with him, he never likes to leave her for long, and he doesn't know how long this investigation would be. It would be selfish to bring her, and Will was a selfish man in his mind.

As they were saying farewell, Jack turned and looked at Mary with a question for Will, “What does the M stand for?”

“When did you check her birth certificate, Jack?” Will didn't get an answer, just an embarrassed reaction before leaving.

Will knows that he would know what M means. And that made Will more scared, and he didn't know what Hannibal would think or how he would react if he knew or if he found out.

“Do you believe that this is a good idea?” Molly asked him; she was concerned for obvious reasons, and she already knew that Will would end up going, she's seen his notes. She also had to bare witness to Will at his lowest before, and she slowly learned the reasons behind it and found out about his scars. Will shrugged, he doesn't know if this was a good idea and instead of answering her he set himself to the task of tending to Mary's bedtime routines. Tonight he might break out his whiskey bottle. But in the meantime, Will had to chase down a squirmy three-year-old who saw bed time as play time.

How can someone so pure and beautiful come from parents like Mary's? Will wondered if anyone would have the answer for him.

**~ 4 Days Later ~**

Will was on the road. He didn't know if it was a good idea or not, but Will was going to assist Jack and for reasons beyond him at the moment. Mary was in the backseat with her favorite stuffed animal. Despite Will's lack of intentions, a part of him knows that he would be drawn back to Hannibal. And because of that, it invited possibilities in Will's mind and truth was Will wasn't sure he could bring himself to introduce her to her other parent or if Will had the courage to stand before Hannibal and tell him about a child he didn't know he had. Tell Hannibal that Will wasn't a typical male, that he was a beta male.

It would invite all that hurt and that destruction back in. And Mary didn't deserve that.

Will did his best to hide his turmoil when Mary started to point things out as best as she could with her short arms and still growing vocabulary. He was glad that Mary seemed blissfully unaware of some truths of the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Hopefully it's enjoyable. And thank you for all the comments, kudos and bookmarks. I'm flattered at such a response. The word “Dama” came about through idle musings while I was at work lol. 
> 
> Dama: Pronounced - “Dah-mah”


	3. Chapter 3

One of the first things Will had Jack agree to was to find a suitable babysitter to care for Mary while Will was working, leaving her with the babysitter was the hardest thing Will had to do. More Difficult than he expected, Mary didn't like the fact that Will was leaving her in a weird place. She screamed and pitched a fit as Will walked out the door. It took everything in him to reenter his car reminding himself that this happened the last time he left her at a daycare when Molly was away with her son, and there was no one else to care for Mary while Will was out running errands and working on odd and end jobs.

With a deep breath in, Will entered the Leeds house. The crime scene Jack directed him too.

It was a mess, to say the least. As Will moved through the house, recounting what could have happened given the evidence he see's and what he's read. Closing his eyes, Will felt the pendulum swing and time reverse if only to replay the last horrifying moments of this family's life. And let Will get the first feel of the killer, aggressive and sure of himself. Sure of what he was doing and more important the purpose behind these actions. It led every step this killer took.

Those steps led to this very spot. The master bedroom where the parents were found sleeping.

The husband's throat was cut first. Will knows this, see's it. Brings life to this fact.

“I cut Mr. Leeds's throat as he lay asleep beside his wife.” The light was turned on, the smear of blood on the light switch was proof of that, so Will did the same and told the still air around him what happens next, “I shoot Mrs. Leeds. The bullet enters to the right of her navel and lodges in her lumbar spine.” The bullet wasn't what killed her, “But she will die of strangulation.”

Will paid attention to the smears on the wall, what the file says was blood that belonged to Mr. Leeds. Will's chest tightened when he saw the direction the man attempted in vain to go. It wasn't to protect himself or his already doomed wife.

“Mr. Leeds rises, with his throat cut, and tries to protect the children.” It was a failed attempt. Will knows because the children are with their parents in the morgue and have yet to be released to be buried and mourned properly. Will walked through the house afterward, tracing where the killer stepped and learned about how this went down.

Retracing those steps as they led to the boy's room.

“I shoot one of the two boys in bed. The other boy I drag out from under his bed and shoot him on the floor.” Will stated, he felt his throat seize up as he thought of Wally and hoped that Molly would never know the horror that this family had to face in their last moments. A small voice in the back of his mind wondered out loud whether or not Hannibal would resort to what this killer had done? Kill children. But then, Hannibal already had. One by proxy and the other right in front of Will. She wasn't by any means a child, but she was the start of their child. Adopted. Taken in.

Will shook his head and declared.

“All of them dead, except possibly Mrs. Leeds.” Will reentered the master bedroom, passing by the blood in the hallway with little interest as the killer would have walked past Mr. Leeds. Will looked at the broken mirror and knows what happens now as he said, “The smashing of mirrors begins.” It, unfortunately, wasn't finished with that, not for the killer or the family. The horror wasn't finished for this family, though mercy if it could be called that would hide the worst of it from the eyes of the children and the husband. But for the wife, the mother – she wasn't finished. Dead or not, the night wasn't over for her and the blood spoke of it.

Smears on the wall and shapes that cut through the blood spatter spoke of an audience that was put away afterward.

Will pushed forward, putting more and more pieces together and looking at his hand he knows.

The killer had to touch her. And he did.

Declaring all the same as Will had done for so many other killers, “This is my design.” And Will was rarely wrong, though pieces are missing still. And Will knows that the picture would be completed sooner than later. It always is. And with this in mind, Will releases himself and hopes that the babysitter doesn't mind too badly that he had her watch over his Mary so late. Will went straight there to gather her up and take her back to the hotel room. Making sure to pay her extra. Mary, of course, was upset at him but with a happy hug, Mary couldn't stay mad at her Dama for long, and Will was glad for that. With a tight hug around his neck, Will bid the babysitter good night and got her schedule so Will could leave Mary with her again when needed.

Will didn't want to put her in her car seat for a moment, selfishly wanted to hold her tightly and for a moment longer. The image of murdered children still trapped in his mind. That was bothering him more so than the parents. Will figured it was to be expected, given that he was a parent. There could be other reasons, but those were hardly relevant as Will forced himself to extract her from his neck and buckle her up so they could get back to the hotel room as soon as possible.

Will made bed time as fun as possible despite the fact that murder was on his mind and Mary was thankfully happy to play along with smiles and giggles that died down as she was carried away to her dream world. Leaving Will to look over the evidence reports and write notes of what he's figured out tonight that could help Jack tomorrow when Will meets up with him again. Will wondered what it would be like to see everyone again after everything. It didn't bother Will too much in what they possibly could think of Will, but knowing would make working with them easier for Will to manage. Either that or he could just keep his dealings with Jack as much as possible.

Will looked out the window of his hotel room and not for the first time Will found his thoughts traveling to Hannibal. Despite everything, a part of him was curious about what he would do if he found out that Will kept the biggest secret from him, what Will was able to do and now thanks to that what Will now had. Someone he kept to himself instead of sharing her with Hannibal.

But given their history. You could hardly blame Will.

Despite this, it won't stop Will from going back to see him. Something he knows is bound to happen, of course, Will would spin a tale on why but Hannibal would know the truth and Will would be forced to hear that truth.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Will forced himself to leave Mary with her babysitter once again as he went to work, this time the babysitter managed to gain Mary's attention well enough that she didn't make as much of a fuss when Will left. Will was glad, but it didn't take away from the fact that Mary clearly wasn't pleased with Will leaving her. Something Will had to push aside for the moment as he walked into the BAU's headquarters greeted by the others and Jack.

Will looked to the direction where Beverly used to work back when she was living, it was a bittersweet reflection of seeing her in her white jacket and a cover over her face looking for evidence. She looked up and smiled when Will passed her in his mind, ignoring how there were lines on her face that spoke of where she was slice.

“Wow, Graham! Never pegged you as a Dad.” Will thinks she would have said, a bright smile on her face as she would add, “Looks good on you.” It was a thought that almost brought a smile to Will's face as he tore his attention away from the stranger standing where Beverly used to work. Will pushed that aside as well and focused on what Jack was saying about the case and what others had to contribute to the overall picture of this case and the killer they were looking for.

It was by chance that they found out that Will had a child by catching a glimpse of Mary's picture in his wallet when Will pulled it out to grab some cash for the vending machine. Mary always eats better than Will does, he makes sure she does. It was a hard conversation, they, of course, wanted to know who the mother was. Will made sure they knew that it was Will, all of it was Will. As far as they were concerned, Will was Mary's mother and father. What they made of that didn't matter, not to Will anyway. It wasn't their opinion that mattered to Will in regards to his daughter.

Will left the BAU only to visit another crime scene of another family and found he had just as much luck as he did with the first family's house. The only difference with this one was the misfortune of coming face to face with none other than Freddie Lounds. Will hated her, and a darker part of him wished he did kill her back when he played the part of her killer. It was a thought that was wrapped up and set aside; Will couldn't give that part of him time. It wasn't the mindset he needed. Will didn't need to find his drama and dark wishes.

He had to find the killer's and that wasn't going to happen with idly walking through dried up crime scenes.

And it was good enough for Will to head straight back to Jack with a declaration on his lips.

“I need to see him.”

Jack knows who Will meant. Jack didn't think it was a very good idea, or at least played the part and Will wanted to sneer on how easy it was to get what he wants. Just as long as Jack gets what he wants and that was the killer at any cost. Will just prayed that the cost wouldn't involve Mary. Will would kill Jack if it did, like any good parent would. In the end, Will got what he wanted, and a phone call was made. By the time Will got to the BSHCI, he was greeted by a colder Alana Bloom, though there was still warmth in her. It seemed to be reserved and carefully guarded. Will could understand, he was the same way in some areas. Mary and his dearest friend and her son seemed to get all of Will's warmth.

Will wondered if he would have it in him to give Hannibal any of that warmth?

Will spent some time speaking with Alana and learning a bit about her family. She had a son, a boy who would be the same age as Mary though they will never meet. Will wasn't ready for this part of his life to meet Mary, and he wasn't willing to let Mary meet this part of his life. Not yet.

Not yet.

Without any further discussion or things to talk about Will found himself standing and walking towards doors that had him nervous in both anticipation and dread. This would be the first time he see's Hannibal since his trial. Since Will sped through his testimony and fled as far as he could go.

With a deep breath in and out, Will entered.

“Hello Will.”

“Hello Dr. Lecter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short and took forever! But next chapter belongs only to Hannibal and Will. I hope everyone had a Happy Holiday and enjoyed welcoming a New Year.


	5. Chapter 5

He looks the same and different; it was funny how that was the first thing Will see's when he enters the room that holds Hannibal on display. Far different than Will's stay, hidden away in a dungeon and alone. Will wondered if he should feel jealous or angry about the apparent better treatment, visually anyway. There were books on the back wall, and Will wanted to know what kept that mind sharp over the years, but this wasn't the time, and this was hardly appropriate for Will. Other things are important. Like, Mary. The case and the families at risk of the Tooth Fairy who would slaughter and violate that happy family.

“That's the same atrocious aftershave you wore in court.” Hannibal pointed out, and Will remembered, the court was stressful as it was, and it drove Will's anxiety up as far as it could go while still feeling exhausted and numbed with all the emotional pain and physical pain he was trying to heal. It was a miracle that Will survived having to relive everything in front of a judge and jury. But Will did, and here he was, and now he had a beautiful little girl waiting for him to finish this day.

“Did you get my note?” Hannibal asked, and Will remembers reading that letter after tucking Mary into bed with a bedtime story and a gentle kiss on her forehead as she bid him goodnight before rolling over and hugging her stuffed cat. Will made sure that cat came with them, it's her favorite.

“I got it. Thank you.” Will acknowledged, finding his voice and keeping himself as distant as possible. He can't let Hannibal in, not now. Not after Will has so much more to lose, and yet Will so badly wants to drop the investigation and confess. But he won't.

“Did you read it before you destroyed it? Or did you simply toss it into the nearest fire?” A valid question and one Will confirmed immediately, though it was a partial lie. Will kept the letter because despite the contents it was a letter and it was for Will, and it was from Hannibal. So it now sat in Will's suitcase underneath everything. Will couldn't see how Hannibal felt about that, and it was going to be something that Will won't know unless he starts a conversation regarding that and even then it would be a game that Will was liable to lose.

So he let it go and let this conversation move on. Let Hannibal say what he needs to say without showing that part of him was glad that he is apparently held at a different level than Hannibal's frequent visitors.

“I want you to help me, Dr. Lecter.” Will stated, deciding to stick with the distance and with the official title that was stripped from Hannibal when he fled Baltimore. How that title felt heavy and unnatural to Will's tongue. Like a lie would feel. And Will had to push that side insistently. Of course, Hannibal jumped on pointing out the last name being used instead of his first name.

“I'm more comfortable the less personal we are.” Liar! But Will can at least admit that it was a last ditch effort in trying to keep himself safe from Hannibal.

It got a reaction, though. Will waited to see what that reaction would be.

“Your hands are rough. I smell dogs and pine and oil beneath that shaving lotion. It's something a child would select, isn't it? Is there a child in your life, Will?” Hannibal pointed out, and Will felt his heart skip a beat. Will remembered that lotion, Wally bought it for him and marked it from both Wally and Mary. Mary was the one who took the job of giving it to Will and then telling him what it was before he opened it. Will pushes forward, though, keeps the conversation going as best that he could and away from the fact that yes there are children in his life. One his and one not. But both still present.

There was a sharp sort of pettiness to Hannibal now; he's not bothering to use the courteous and refined suit that he wore for so many years. Will wondered if that was because he was on display or because of Will's approach to this. To them.

“I expect more of you, doctor. That routine is old hat.” Will let pettiness be met with pettiness, despite the fact that history has shown that Will can't beat Hannibal at his games and he bore the scars to prove it. Emotional. Physical. Either way, Will lost until he started to play his own game and forced Hannibal to play it as well. Hence how Hannibal was now here.

“Whereas you are a new man. Are you a good father, Will?” Hannibal's words sharp and with the same pettiness as before and Will was almost tempted to say that yes he was, but he wasn't a father he was a little girls Dama. But Will didn't get the chance nor did he decide to take it. Hannibal continued and told Will to give him an hour, and Will let things be as they were, prepared to leave Hannibal with the file and head towards Alana to visit her for an hour.

“Thank you.” Will said and meant it. Will took the file and pushed it through the document tray and into the cell with Hannibal. Will watched Hannibal approach to collect it. With them closer now Will can see new lines on his face and new scars that Will remembered being red and open. Will let himself have a moment to take it in.

“Family values may have declined over the last century, but we still help our families when we can.” Hannibal's words struck a cord in Will. Will knew though that anything he may have felt or will feel would have to be swallowed down, this was not the place nor time for that.

It took more effort than Will thought to swallow it down and give Will a chance to leave Hannibal. To find Alana for an hour.

While with Alana, Will managed not to get into the subject that would have him tell her about Mary. At least Alana wasn't that same broken thing she was back when she worked for Mason Verger; there was that same warmth that Will recognized. It made talking with her easier. In the back of his mind, Hannibal's parting statement that caused his emotions to wash over him still lingered.

_“You're family, Will.”_

**_~ 1 Hour ~_ **

When Will revisited Hannibal, after his hour it was a shock at how it felt so normal and almost like coming home to a part of himself. Discussing a case and sharing idea's just like old times and Will could almost pretend that they were in Hannibal's old office and things were normal. Only Will knows that things weren't normal then, Will was at Hannibal's mercy and never knew about it until it was too late and Will had suffered the consequences.

The Encephalitis, something that caused permanent damage for being so far along and there for so long. The framing Will for murders. Everything. All of it Will didn't expect and was forced to live with. But that was the past now, and it had to stay there. For Will's peace of mind and because he's forgiven Hannibal for his nature. And their past.

Will left Hannibal with another thank you and stole one last look before running a few more errands and dealing with a few more things regarding the case including getting a foul taste in his mouth thanks to an impromptu conversation with one Freddie Lounds. Will took extra care, so she won't get the idea of following Will back to where Mary was, Freddie didn't deserve even to look upon Mary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that it's probably not the smartest idea for Will to not tell Hannibal about Mary, but he's got good reasons for that.


	6. Chapter 6

In the days that followed Will's first meeting with Hannibal after what felt like a lifetime, things progressed with the case enough that they were sketching out a decent profile of the killer and Will did his best to balance his temporary job with being a parent. Mary didn't like the fact that Will always had to work everyday until dinner time. Will refused to work past then, Jack had no choice but to accept it. Will had to have some time to spend with his little girl and sometimes he managed to sneak off to take Mary out for lunch or desert. Mary loved sharing a vanilla shake with Will and Will was more than happy to listen to her babbling about her day with the babysitter. Will made a note to tip her for taking good care of Will's daughter while Will was working.

Always making sure that Freddie Lounds wasn't anywhere near. He didn't want that woman near Mary or to see her. Especially considering if she knows about Mary than she'll exploit that and Hannibal would find out and it would spell nothing but trouble for him and Mary. If Will didn't have Mary with him, he knows he would have visited one of Dr. Du Maurier's talks. Will despised her, both out of jealousy and out of how outrageous her claims were and how willingly she victimized herself in the public's eyes with other people's experiences. It made Will burn with anger, enough that he had to leave Mary's side for a brief moment to gather himself. Mary was busy coloring at the hotel table to notice Will stepped outside.

“Who's the little girl?” Will recognized that voice, it made him seethe and ready to lash out.

Turning Will was face to face with none other than Freddie Lounds herself. His anger gave way to near panic; he didn't want Freddie to exploit Mary!

“My daughter.” Will answered, and he could have shot himself in the foot for coming out and saying that. He's smarter than that! He knows better! What if Hannibal finds out about Mary now, out of Will's control. Other fears presented themselves, what Hannibal could do to her and in doing so do to Will. He's already proved what he can do to an adopted daughter.

Freddie seemed shocked, and walked around Will to peer into the hotel window; Mary waved at her not knowing the animosity between Freddie and Will. Freddie waved back, a friendly smile quickly on her face.

“She's bea-” Freddie started to compliment, not that Will needed to hear that. He knows that Mary is beautiful. Mary is everything to Will.

“Why are you here?” Will cut her off and putting himself between Mary and Freddie and it was clear that Freddie understood what that was instantly. Will was surprised when she backed off, what was he supposed to do with that. Freddie gave him a hard look before giving a practiced explanation of here to question Will about the case and what it was like for Will to see Hannibal again. Will shut her down on each question, he wasn't here to answer her questions; he would rather go back inside his hotel and hear whatever story Mary came up with for her latest project.

What shocked him was Freddie's parting words, “She's his, isn't she? Don't worry. I won't put that online. Even I have lines I won't cross and a little three year old is not something I would exploit.” Will just hoped that she was telling Will the truth and that this meeting won't ruin everything for Will and in turn for Mary. Will watched her leave and made a call to Jack to keep an eye on Freddie Lounds website and other merchandise for Will to make sure Mary doesn't enter the picture in any way.

Jack agreed.

Will reentered his hotel room and was greeted with a bright smile and an interrogation that only a child could pull off.

**_~ A Day Later ~_ **

Will was shocked when there was no sign of Mary on the internet or anywhere touched by Freddie Lounds and Will was tempted to text her a thank you. Rare that he was tempted to do that for her, all things considering. But that was the last thing he had to focus on, especially when he was standing in the same room as Hannibal. His attention had to be on Hannibal, something easier done knowing that Mary was safe and being looked after by her babysitter who was becoming a favorite person of Mary's.

Right now he was talking about his findings at the Jacobi house. The Chinese character. And with that discussion a new name was coming fort in regards to this killer, the Tooth Fairy. Only that name started to seem ill fitting.

“And behold a great red dragon...” There, in Hannibal's words, the new name for this killer was present. Though Will said nothing as he continued, “Are you familiar with William Blake's The Great Red Dragon and the Woman Clothed in Sun? Blake's Dragon stands over a pleading woman caught in the coil of its tail. Few images in Western art radiate such a unique and nightmarish charge of demonic sexuality.” Hannibal's words only led to more conversation back and forth, and it gave Will a direction to go. A place to look.

And he will do exactly that. Will bid Hannibal a farewell and left feeling Hannibal's eyes on his back the entire way until the doors shut between them. But even then, Will swore Hannibal was walking with him. It took everything not to look around. To not check his mirrors for Hannibal as he drove to the only place he can think of that would lead him to the red dragon of William Blake's. The Brooklyn Museum. If only Will knew that Hannibal led him straight to the killer.

Will knew his face now and had a sore back to show for it. But it was a step closer to catching this guy, and Will met with Jack as quick as he could to have a sketch drawn up. Will called Mary's babysitter to talk to Mary for a moment, make sure she was okay and that she was in need of nothing. Jack was off to the side waiting patiently; Jack had a lot of bad traits, but at least he had the decency to wait until Will was off the phone with his daughter before he started demanding more from Will. Alana just arrived as well, and Will had to fill her in as best that he could while trying to give more information to Jack.

“Hannibal told me where to find him.” Will finished, that was enough to silence Jack and force Alana to stiffen.

Will had a bad feeling; it had him phone the babysitter as soon as the conversation was finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the time is nearly here for Hannibal to find out about Mary. And I had to give Freddie Lounds a bit of humanity, as much as I dislike her at times I can't see her exploiting a 3 year old.


	7. Chapter 7

Will's heart thudded hard against his chest. His throat felt like it was starting to close and his palms suddenly sweaty. If it weren't for where he was and who he was with, the world would be spinning, and Will would be lost to its turn and lost to the storm his emotions are causing.

But because Will wasn't alone and more importantly Mary was there with him, in his arms and so far safe. He couldn't show it, although he suspected that Mary knew that this wasn't a typical situation if her tight grip and the uncharacteristic silence was any indication. Her coloring book long forgotten on the ground where she dropped it as Will picked her up.

“What...” Will couldn't believe what he just heard. Hannibal knew about Mary. Jack told him about her. Jack made a deal with Hannibal and all this without telling or asking Will about it first. There were two orderlies present; Will recognized them from his time spent here.

Jack was talking again; Alana looked apologetic, and Will couldn't hear a word except for the excuse that makes this okay, “... people are dying Will, families...”

What about Will's family!

“No.” That was all Will could say to it. His tone had Mary tighten her grip and Will to hold her closer as he continued, “You're not taking her to him. After what he's done, knowing what he can do. Mary can't be put at risk like th-”

“I already told him it was going to happen Will! What am I supposed to do, go back there and say sorry but her other daddy said no?!” Jack snapped, not minding his tone now that his frustration was clearly taking over. Not even for the fact that there was a young child here. One that he was now willing to use as a bargaining chip against Will's permission.

“Yes!” Will snapped and heard Mary saying “Dama!”

More words were uttered, Alana promising that she'll be in the room with Mary and Will refusing, trying to back up but realizing that they must have foreseen Will's reaction to this thanks to the fact that there were two other orderlies he didn't see until just now watching those doors as well. Will wondered how any of them was okay with this.

Will held her tighter as he all but boxed himself into a corner farthest from Jack and Alana. Alana who looked the guiltiest out of the two, but that clearly wasn't enough to stop her from nodding to her orderlies. Will realized that he didn't know fear until that moment as he held onto Mary as tight as Will could, looked as threatening as he could without any success in keeping her for the long run.

She was torn from him, and her voice high pitched as she screamed for him.

It took four orderlies to hold Will back and eventually restraining him on the ground when his struggles grew too great for them while standing. All the while Will called after her and cursed after Jack and Alana. Mary could be heard screaming and crying for her Dama.

**_~ 3 Days Prior ~_ **

 

Will found himself at the hospital, Molly was hospitalized after she and Wally were attacked in their home. The dogs they all shared and cared for were either sick or dead. Will had to explain to her that Mary was safe, reassure her that this killer didn't know about Will's little girl as well. But that was Molly, his sweet friend. She was always concerned about everything even when she was almost mad at Will or at whatever situation she was in. For what felt like the thousandth time, Will wondered what he did to deserve such a good friend.

Will didn't let her see his anger; no one saw it until Will was storming from the hospital with one destination in mind after sending a text to the babysitter explaining that he might be either late or early. Time will tell.

In no time Will found himself in front of a satisfied Hannibal surrounded by a barren room, a joke in itself. As if a bare room would deter or reprimand Hannibal in any way. Not when he has his mind palace and players left to toy with.

Petty words swapped between them before Will all but demanded, “What did you say to him?” Something set the Red Dragon off; someone shot him towards Will's current address. To be honest, Will's home was his small family, and Will wasn't sure if Hannibal would ever be apart of it.

“I told him, 'Save yourself. Kill them all.' Then I gave him your home address.” Hannibal's answer was nothing short of unapologetic and Will was grateful that Mary was with a babysitter here and not there. It was not the friendliest thought in regards to Molly and Wally, but it was the truth.

“Always scheming toward hurt.” Always so skilled in causing Will more pain. That was the truth; Hannibal was unbelievably good at it. And that was why loving such a person was so horribly hard and yet dangerously addictive.

“How's the wife?” Hannibal asked, tone light and friendly yet a jealous undertone and Will had to stop at that. There was no ring on Will's finger to give Hannibal any idea's of him being married, and yet here he thought that Will was married. Yes, perhaps in one world Will might have married Molly. She was kind and gentle and strong, and everything Will could ever possibly need in a woman. A wife. She was strong enough to bare Will through his moods, but not clever enough to see the darkness that shifted in Will at the times when his moods were the worst. Yet she stayed, and she let Will stay.

So yes, Will could imagine being married to her with near-frightening clarity.

But he wasn't. Will already belonged to someone despite his turmoil over it. Mary is the proof of it, yet Will can't let himself belong to the man in front of him either. All because of the threat he posed. The hurt the man could cause.

_“How did you choose yours? Ready made wife and child to serve your needs. A stepson or daughter --” Will must have given a look as Hannibal wrongfully corrected himself, “-- a stepson absolves you of any biological blame. You know better than to breed. Can't pass on those terrible traits you fear the most.” Will protected Mary, didn't indicate her and let her not exist in Hannibal's mind. Despite that, Hannibal's words hurt worse than what he would have liked to admit to._

_It was the worst part of that conversation. The ending part of that conversation stole Will's breath and chased him out of the room. But he swallowed it down and successfully showed no proof of it affecting him in any way. Especially to Hannibal._

_“You're family, Will.”_

Hannibal was too good in pulling Will in close with the promise of security and care and following it with something sharp whether it's words or something else like a knife or a bone saw.

Will did imagine what he would say to Hannibal if Mary were his wife. But couldn't bring himself to uttering those lies or even humoring them in his mind for very long. Instead, he tried to swallow down everything, collect himself and it was clear that Hannibal was enjoying the emotions showing on Will's face and Will had to wonder if the man thought that those were caused by what his supposed wife has gone through. Will sneered.

That obvious anger is what could have very well led him to saying words he shouldn't. Especially if he knew what would happen in three days or what conversation Jack would have with Hannibal. But Will didn't know, and he wasn't aware of how low Jack would be willing to go.

“Molly's not my wife, Doctor Lecter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mary... Can't decide who's the biggest asshole at the moment. And sorry it's taken me long to update it, this chapter is only here because I couldn't wait anymore. Technically I'm trying not to do anything on my computer until I have my computer parts swapped and the new SSD hard drive put in...


	8. Chapter 8

When Hannibal was young and studying to become a surgeon, he came across a book that spoke of three genders instead of two. The book was thin and worn down, but it told Hannibal what he needed to know and at the time it wasn't much that he needed to know. A third gender, barely existing because of its genetics. A male who possessed just enough female sometimes to give birth, but not enough that survival rate for birth parents and children to survive to term was within safe levels. Not until recent years with advancement in medical knowledge and technology.

Up until now, that meant nothing to Hannibal. It had nothing to do with Hannibal. That was until now when sneaking suspicions peaked in Hannibal enough at finding out that Will wasn't married and the scent of a child on Will. Recent scents. So it had Hannibal digging, seeing what else he can dig up on Will with the best of his abilities despite his limitations and restrictions now.

It was Jack who finished the puzzle that this situation is.

Jack who told Hannibal what Will failed to do so. That Will was one of those rare males, a beta and that he had a child who was three years old. A girl. Jack didn't say her name but made it clear that she was Will's and more importantly she was Hannibal's. To say that Hannibal was disappointed and angry was an understatement, so much that he was tempted to find a way to get the Red Dragon on the phone and make him finish what he started and to include Will this time and make sure that no one got away.

Instead, he opted for another option, one that was smaller in scale and closer to the heart for Will. Hannibal made Jack believe that Hannibal had further information and that he was willing to make a deal. Information for meeting the little girl Jack told him about. Jack didn't want to do it at the start, but in the end, he caved just as Hannibal had figured he would. Jack was predictable like that, making sacrifices for the ill-perceived good.

It took two days for the deal to come to completion. Two days to have Will brought into the hospital with his daughter.

Hannibal positioned himself at the center of his cage and found it odd that he was nervous and excited. At first, he thought it was because of what this would do to Will, teach the other man a lesson as to why he shouldn't have withheld such news from him. But that fell away to the fact that those emotions were genuine and pure, despite the anger and disappointment he felt didn't fall down onto the child though she was still liable for being useful. Like Abigail was.

What seemed like hours since the presence of Will showing up in the hospital Hannibal heard a commotion. Will's raised voice, angry and unyielding and Hannibal would have loved to bare witness to that sight. His enjoyment didn't last long when he heard the clear sounds of a child, young and high pitched as she clearly tried to fight and get back to what Hannibal can easily assume to be Will.

“Dama!” The word barely recognizable to Hannibal and barely heard between loud high pitched wails and cries. Fear. Hannibal could hear Will fighting down the hall, no doubt Alana's office. But that soon faded into the background as the door opened and the wailing of the little girl grew louder. At this point, her face was red and wet, and her voice seemed to be getting worn out from the amount of screaming and crying she was doing. Which given the distance between Hannibal's cage and Alana's office wasn't a far walk.

“Dama!” It was all that she could manage, and Hannibal just watched her, not caring if Alana's eyes fell on him rather than the child in their midst. Blinking Hannibal could hear another little girl crying out, but this little girl was crying out for him and not anyone else. She had no one else but Hannibal.

The girl bit Jack on the hand hard enough that he had to put her down. The door behind them was closed and didn't give way to the little girl trying to push against it and screaming to get out. Hannibal figured she didn't even see him yet. He wondered if he would be seen as a monster as well? It was Alana who went and picked her up, held her with the experience only a mother had despite the squirming that the little girl did.

“There you got to see-” Jack started, trying so hard not to show how torn he was by this and Hannibal felt a savage glee at his discomfort as he focused more on Jack and tried to focus on the little girl.

A gunshot rang out followed by a cry of pain.

Jack immediately spins around, and Hannibal watched as he reached for his gun though hesitated when he saw Hann- no Will's little girl. But even that wasn't right, looking at the screaming and squirming child he could see himself in her as well as Will. So she was theirs, only Hannibal didn't know for the first time in his life if he could have what was so clearly dangled in front of him. Perhaps he ruined it by initiating another game with Will? Perhaps it's all Will's fault?

Either way, it didn't matter as he witnessed Will storming through the doors, gun being put away. Not a word was said, and nothing was seen but an unadulterated rage vibrating through Will as he tore the whimpering little girl from Alana's hands and cradled her to his chest as he backed out of the room.

“Wi-”

“Not one word, out of anyone. None of you have the right to speak to me, do so, and you'll match the orderly in Dr. Blooms office.” Will snarled out all the while portraying the nurturing parent he so clearly was as the little girl was tucked under his chin. Hannibal could see that her eyes were closed tightly and her small hands clutching at Will's shirt as tightly as she could. And for a moment, Hannibal felt small hands clutching at him like they did a lifetime ago.

And just like that, Will was gone and the room was dead silent.

Hannibal thought that this was what he wanted, hurt Will and see the child he had and didn't know about.

He was mistaken. And boy did that knowledge burn, Hannibal, deeply. It was enough that had him look up and tune the world out as the sound of shattering cups and music filled his mind.

It could have been minutes or hours, but eventually, he was alone again and only then did he come out. Though he didn't remain alone long enough, Alana reentered the room, and Hannibal sneered. He was in no mood for her, not with how unsettled he now felt. She was carrying a phone with her. She said nothing until she was at the document tray. It was now that he took note of the fact that it was a plain flip phone.

“There's only one number on this phone, you're not to phone anyone else, and you have an hour with it. I will be having the phone checked.” Alana's voice was cold and disapproving, she was against this, and she was letting him know that. Hannibal took the phone and watched her leave. Guilt possibly pushed her to doing something so reckless, not that it would save her.

Hannibal answered the phone and was surprised when the voice on the other end said, “Her name is Mary M. Graham.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the only time I feature Hannibal's POV. Felt sorry for Mary in this chapter as well, she was terrified. My computer is put back together, though it's the old one. Eventually, I'll get a new motherboard for it so I can upgrade a few things including my tower. Until then I'll try to at the very least work on this story.


	9. Chapter 9

Will made himself as comfortable as he could as he sat back on his hotel bed, Mary still in his arms. He refused to put her down, and her trembling form seemed perfectly happy to be held. She was still afraid that much is clear as Will held her and felt her tiny fists hold tightly to his shirt. Mary was no longer crying; Will has since cleaned away the last of her tears. Her voice will be raw from the amount of screaming she did. Will rubbed circles on her back as they sat there.

“Dama's sorry Mary.” Will whispered against the top of her head. And he was. He never meant for her to be pulled into this whole mess and Will honestly didn't think that Jack or Alana had it in them to use a child as a pawn. But she wasn't just a child, she was Will's and she was Hannibal's, and that would make it enough. And boy did that hurt! They neglected the fact that she was just an innocent little girl despite who her parents are. None of the bad made it into her, Will was convinced of this.

“So sorry Mary.” Will whispered. Her breathing slowed enough to tell him that she was finally falling asleep. Will kissed the top of her head and carefully placed her down. Something that was harder than he thought, but given what happened today nobody would expect anything less. Will could use a drink, but he couldn't. Not with Mary needing him. Will sat outside with his back against his hotel door as though he were guarding her against any other usurpers.

Sitting there Will found himself almost tempted to get into his car and drive to wherever Jack or Alana were and make them feel what Will felt today. The hopelessness, the outrage and the fear that coursed through him. Will wanted them to feel that and more, but he couldn't because once more his little girl needed him.

But there was something he could do, and Will dialed the number before he could change his mind.

It was Freddie Lounds who answered, her voice surprised that Will was calling her out of his free will. But that surprise disappeared as she clearly hungered for what he was now telling her. And Will felt a near savage glee at how he knows she could take something and stretch it and make it worse; he was gambling on that decency she had in keeping Mary out of the news. Will made sure she knew just how much he wanted their careers tarnished and their public image. Will almost felt sorry for Margot, but it wasn't enough to stop him from talking.

By the time he got off the phone, he was calmer, and Mary was in a deep sleep. Will made sure she was covered with her blanket. Will can't let her sleep all day or else she'll be up all night and Will to be fair only one of them should be having late nights and erratic sleeping patterns. Will stayed by the bedside watching her sleep before rubbing his own eyes and sitting back against the wall next to her bed. Will eyed his phone before plugging it in and phoning Alana. She didn't know about the mess Will has just made thanks to Freddie Lounds. But she will, in the meantime he called Alana.

She answered and immediately tried to apologize and ask how Mary was, but Will wasn't going to have any of that.

“I want you to give Hannibal Lecter a cellular phone so that I can talk to him.” Will practically ordered, peering over when he heard Mary move and was relieved when she was still sleeping soundly. Will was hoping she won't have nightmares. But if she did, Will was there to help chase them away.

“That's against regu-”

“So is taking a child without cause and putting her in the same room as a cannibalistic serial killer. Glass or not, that's reckless endangerment of a child and career-shattering not to mention criminal. If you can do that so easily, than you can take a cellular phone and deliver it to the very same serial killer.” Will wasn't having any of it and made sure to twist the knife as hard as he could, given that she was a mother herself what Will was implying would hurt more. Which only made Will angrier, after all being that she was a mother herself than in what world did she think what she did was an okay thing to do. What if it was reversed?

“You shot one of my orderlies and pistol whipped the other, not to mention one of them has a broken nose. Not to mention you kicked one of them in the crotch.” Alana argued, and Will almost wanted to tell her that they deserved more than that for having the audacity to get in Will's way of getting his little girl back. But if Will did kill them, he would be in worse trouble despite the horrible decisions made by everyone today. And Will wasn't about to leave Mary behind.

“No one died Alana. Not to mention I wouldn't have done any of that if you and Jack didn't rip my baby girl from my arms while she was screaming to deliver her to Hannibal.” Will almost found himself yelling, a quick look to Mary he was grateful she was still asleep. Will didn't want her to be woken up by yelling, there was enough of that today, and she had to bare witness to more than enough of it herself. Silence followed and Will waited.

“I'll give you an hour.” Will didn't thank her, and she was possibly waiting for exactly that. It took five minutes for Will to hear Hannibal's voice. Will almost wanted to hang up. His hands trembled, and his heart sped up. Will wanted to scream and shout and throw everything that Hannibal has done to Will and now to Mary back in Hannibal's face.

But he didn't. Instead, Will said, “Her name is Mary M. Graham.” Will could have heard a sound, but he wasn't entirely sure. Will waited to see if Hannibal would say anything more but he didn't. Speechless, who would have thought.

“She's three years old, likes cartoons that make her laugh. She has a fondness for trying to ride the biggest dogs she can find and sneaks food to them as much as possible. It's a pain in the ass trying to hide cookies from her; she's got a sharp nose or a radar like a bat. Likes to color and make up stories for the pictures she made. Thinks the moon is made of cheese and wants me to go get it for her almost nightly. I would if I could, I'd give her the whole world if it were within my power to do so.

And Hannibal, she's good. Nothing bad in her like there is in us. Our genetics didn't corrupt her or make her less. She's the brightest part of my life; she could rival the sun that way. She loves to play with Wally, learned the word Dama from him because she insisted on calling me Mama even when I tried to get her to call me Dada. Loves to play hide and seek with Molly and has recently got into a habit of stealing the dust pan when Molly is cleaning.” Will found himself saying, the memories of all those times making Will smile. She was a character, his little Mary. So full of life and so clever.

The only sound Will can hear was the changing of hands and walking. The shifting of fabric and a nearly inaudible grunt of someone sliding to the ground.

“I would love to hear more Will, and I need to. But first I need to know why. Why did you keep her from me?” Hannibal's voice was quiet, decisive and clear. But there was an underlining of emotion that no doubt was so hard to restrain at the moment, but Hannibal had to given where he was and where Will is. Will can understand, he was there before.

Will wanted to sneer and get angry, but mostly he just sat there in silence staring at Mary. He'll have to wake her up soon for supper. Feed her, get her to run off some energy and bathe her before putting her to bed. The case, Jack, and Alana could just go rot somewhere for all he cared at the moment.

Sighing through his nose Will closed his eyes tight, and for a moment he stood next to Hannibal, Mary in Will's arms staring down at the candles in front of him. Will knows this place, Hannibal left Will his heart here. The Norman Chapel. Opening his eyes, Will was back in the hotel room and hated how he felt the distance between them.

“If you have to ask, then I'm glad that I did keep her from you. After everything, you've done to me, to us. You have the balls to ask me why I kept Mary away from you?” Will's words were angered and harsh, he tried to keep himself as quiet as he could when all he wants to do now is shout. It took a moment to reign himself in, not giving Hannibal the chance to utter a word, “Always with the hurt with you.” Will knows he said those words before, but they were no less relevant.

“Will-”

“You're not the least bit sorry, for what you've done to me. It's in your nature; I know that, and that's why I forgave you. But forgiving doesn't mean forgetting. I close my eyes, and I can remember everything you've done to me. The encephalitis, framing me for murder, putting me into situations that can get me killed. Letting me think-” Will's voice grew shaky at this part, anger giving away to sorrow. But he can't stop now, so Will continued, “- think that she was dead only to find out that she was alive. And because you were pissed that I- I had the audacity to try to work against you, that I changed you. You gutted me and killed her. Slit her throat as I begged- _begged_ you not to.”

The wetness of his cheeks told Will all that he needed to know, not that he was able to stop them at this point. Mary's voice screaming and Abigail's gurgling echoed in his mind.

“I kept Mary from- from you because I couldn't bare thought of you taking another -” Will couldn't say more and ended it with a click.


	10. Chapter 10

It took the rest of the day to pull himself out of the whirlwind of hurt that the phone call pushed him in. The only productive thing he seemed to have been able to do was to look after Mary. If there were anything that could be said about him, it would be that he was never a neglectful parent. Mary was easy going, almost as if she sensed that her Dama needed her to be. There was that, and she made sure to give Will extra hugs, in her mind that was the one thing that can cure everything and it never failed to bring a smile to his face.

By the end of the night, he knows that Freddie made good on writing her articles. By the morning Will figures he's going to get angry calls from Jack and possibly from Alana. Alana would be better protected due to who she married and the lawyers at her disposal. But still, it would be enough to tarnish her image. And Will thinks she deserves nothing less than that.

Rubbing his face he figured he should consider heading to bed as well, although he knows he won't get much sleep tonight. Memories and what happened would no doubt make that difficult. Nonetheless, he had to try anyway. So with a sigh he forced himself to his feet and got halfway to the bathroom when there was a knock on his door.

Not wanting whoever was out there to wake Mary, Will made his way to the door as quickly as he could. Answering it without checking.

Something that would turn out to be a mistake. Before he could react he was shoved back hard enough that he landed on his back. The door slammed, whoever just pushed him was in the room and Mary was calling for Will. The need to get to her, protect her drove Will to his feet and in between the now identified intruder and his little girl.

Francis Dolarhyde!

A struggle broke out between the two of them, and Will couldn't get to his gun to deter the man from doing anything worse. Crime scenes came to the forefront of his mind, what this man was capable of. And all Will could think of was Mary. His scared little girl who pushed herself between the wall and the bed and wailed in fear. There were sounds of other people being alerted to the confrontation, and Will can only hope that one of them would have enough sense to call the police or someone who can help.

The fight turned in Francis's favor as Will was thrown into the dresser causing the thin television to break against his back. Before he could even get himself back to his feet hands pulled him up and shoved him hard against a wall.

“What do you want?” Will forced out, had to get some footing here. Find something to bargain with or use. His question was enough to hold Francis off in doing anything else. It was now that Will could see that the man's gun was missing. The struggle that broke out no doubt ruined carefully placed plans. Francis wasn't playing by his rules at this point like Will was scrambling to regain control of this situation.

Francis didn't respond, not at first. Instead, the struggle resumed and Will found himself pinned to the ground and hand covered in blood. Somewhere he managed to take up something sharp and managed to stab Francis in the side. Not that it deterred the man any or slowed him down. Hands against his throat cut off his oxygen and despite his struggling, everything was starting to go dark.

Mary!

He had to...

He had to get her to safety!

But he couldn't, not with a heavy weight on top of him and hands crushing the air from his throat.

“I want to meet him. Deliver him and you get your daughter back. When you have him, I'll tell you where.” Was the last thing he heard as he felt one hand release his throat long enough to put something in his pocket. A phone? Not that he could make any sense of it as everything went black with the help of a fist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and sorrier still that it's a tad bit shorter than previous chapters. But I'm back to writing it and hopefully I'll have the next chapter done soon. Thank you for being so patient with me.


	11. Chapter 11

Will woke with a start and only after a moment he became dimly aware that he was alone and his little girl was gone. Panic and a sickening feeling nearly overwhelmed him then and there. It took everything to get to his feet. It took, even more, concentration to get to his phone and check for messages. There was several. All angry. From Jack mostly, from a lawyer that belonged to the Verger's.

He's been served no doubt.

But that didn't matter! How could it when his little Mary was in the hands of a monster of a man.

What should he do! What could he do?

The man – Francis Dolarhyde wants to meet Hannibal. But Will couldn't just walk right in and let him out of his gilded cage. He needed someone backing him, yet how could he get that after he's just let the world know what everyone, in this case, was capable of. And it wasn't like he could break the man out.

Or could he?

Would Hannibal have enough in him to want to help Will out, more importantly, help Mary? Licking his lips, Will's hand lingered on his phone before he picked it up. He called Jack and had to bare the man's anger for a near five minutes before interrupting with a shaky and more vulnerable than he wanted to sound: “He has Mary Jack. The Red Dragon has my Mary.”

It was enough to silence the man on the other end. Will prayed that Jack's better nature would want to help her out despite what he's already done to her by bending to Hannibal's will. To Will, it felt like he had to wait years before there was any indication that Jack had heard him. But eventually, there was a sigh and the sound of a pencil snapping.

“Jack... Mary.” Will repeated, he hated how weak he sounded. But the Red Dragon had his baby girl and wanted Hannibal. Will knows what the man was capable of, been in his head enough to know exactly what he does right down the the gruesome details. And it left him trembling. While he knows that children have never been the target, they were still apart of the design. And Mary was going to be apart of his design, Will had to save her. But he needed Jack on board with this and he needed -

\- he needed Hannibal.

“Get to the station.” That was all that Jack said and all he had to. Will left without a moment's hesitation. Avoiding anyone that was out and almost getting pulled over with how fast he was driving. But he got there, and he made it to Jack's office in near record time. Glares were coming from many directions, no doubt people who sided with Jack and some of those glares were towards Jack as well.

Not that it mattered, not that any of it mattered. As soon as he was ushered into Jack's office, he was given one order.

“Talk.”

So Will did. He told him what happened when the Red Dragon – Francis Dolarhyde showed up straight to the moment Will woke up to find his Mary missing. There must have been something in him that gained some sympathy because Jack loosened up and some of that anger eased up. Will hoped that it wasn't because Jack believed that this was karma. That it was instead for the sake of what Will was going through.

Anger curled in his stomach, someone was always putting him through something. Cases despite him falling apart. Gaslighting him all the while framing and pretending to be a type of friend that they weren't. Imprisonment, gutting him and killing her. Using him to find Lecter, trying to bend him to kill him. The list went on.

Now this.

Now Mary was being used, again!

“Did he give you a location?” Jack asked and Will handed over the phone that was slipped into his pocket.

“Jack, Hannibal would be the best bait. The best thing to use in this, the Red Dragon wants him. I want my daughter. You want them dead.” Will said, glad that his voice was steady enough. What he earned was a glare, but Will didn't back down. How could he, he knows he's right. Has been right about this since back in Florence, when it became apparent that neither of them was willing to back down today Jack for once relented.

“I don't know if I could talk Ala-”

“Please.” Will interrupted, doing what he doesn't like doing. Making eye contact, pleading for Jack to see what this was doing to him and make Jack feel what Will feels. Eventually Jack relented in this as well. Whether it was for his own wants or from some well-placed guilt, Will didn't know nor did he care. So long as he got what he wanted and more importantly so that he could get his daughter back. The one true innocent person in all of this.

“Please...”

“I'll call her. No promises. Go wait in the hall. I'll call you in when the conversation is over.” Jack said, and Will nodded. It was best to not argue at the moment. So with a strength, he didn't know how he still had, Will pulled himself from the chair and moved out into the hallway. Ignoring everyone, they didn't matter at this point. Neither did their opinion. All that mattered was getting his daughter back.

Ten minutes later he heard yelling that was immediately hushed.

“Please...”

He had to get his daughter back, safe and sound. He didn't care what happened to himself now. Will didn't matter as much as his little girl mattered. If only the two talking could see this, see her as a person instead of the pawn they tried to use her as. Will hit his head on the wall behind him a few times while he waited for what felt like years. Time felt cruel to him right now.

When things did start to move again, it was thanks to Jack exiting the office and walking out towards the parking lot indicating that Will was to follow. No words were uttered until they reached their destination. Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane.

“She agreed?” Will asked finally as the vehicle was parked. Or was this some trick, would he be able to leave when he walked through those doors again. Would he be locked up in the same cage as Hannibal, all the while Mary remained in the merciless hands of the Red Dragon.

“Somewhat.” Jack answered as they exited the vehicle and walked towards the building. Two women stood there waiting, and Will knew them both. Alana and Margot Verger. Will wondered why there wasn't any lawyer with them, wanting him to recant what he said. Go live and say it was all a lie. There was a distance between Alana and Margot, one that spoke of disagreement and anger.

Will didn't know how to greet them, not after this. It was Margot who spoke first, her soft but crisp tone wished him all the luck in getting his little girl back, and it was almost enough to have Will collapse. She was perhaps the first person to worry about his little girl outright and without anger taking some of that concern for the safety of a child away.

Will thanked her and with that, she walked down the steps towards a car where two men waited for her. A young boy sat on the seat. Their son.

“You'll have to ask him yourself, he wants you to say please. And I'm only agreeing to this because Margot wants me to. After what you did, how reckless you've been. You're lucky nothing worse has happened yet.” Alana said, Will wanted to snap back at her. Say something that would no doubt tear her right down to size. Make her see her faults. But he couldn't do that, not when there were more important things at hand.

“I'll say pretty please.”

* * *

 

Come say hi: [justsimplymeagain](http://justsimplymeagain.tumblr.com/)


	12. Chapter 12

Every footstep Will took was forcibly measured and steady. His palms moist with sweat and his heart hammered in his chest, and his mind was empty of everything but the fact that Mary was taken and his only option now was to turn to Hannibal for help. It was a bitter pill to swallow, no matter what Will felt in regards to the man it didn't take away the things he's done or put Will through.

But the Red Dragon had Mary.

That was more important. Will would get to his knees and beg if it saved her. He would burn the world down if it kept her safe. He'd even offer the Red Dragon Hannibal's heart as a gift if that's what it took.

There were two orderlies at the door, waiting on Will. Going so far as to open the doors for him giving the entire situation a surreal feeling. It was like Will was in another world altogether. But that was a small sensation now in comparison to who he found himself standing in front of once again. Will immediately wanted to start begging, start asking him to please do Will this one mercy. If not for Will, for Mary. For their daughter.

On the surface, there was nothing but smug satisfaction, enough that a part of Will wanted to lash out and turn away. Find another way, but there wasn't one. And the smug satisfaction was only one facet, one side of a bigger puzzle that was made up of contradictory parts and pieces that don't fit while others seemed to be missing. Hannibal Lecter was an incomplete man, Will could see it now.

But even that took a back seat to the important matter at hand.

Below that simple portrayal, Will saw curiosity and mild alarm which caused some relief in Will. If he was alarmed, then there was something Will can hold onto. Hannibal most likely was given the watered down version of what Will wanted and what he was here for. Even seeing all of this, making sense of most of it. Will wanted to rage and ask him if there was anything left in him that would allow him to care at all. Will's daughter has been taken by another pet project of Hannibal's! Their daughter!

But pushing that aside, Will pulled everything he wanted to say forward. Let Hannibal see what needed to be seen and what Will wanted to say but found no words to utter them. He'll let Hannibal have all of that with one word. Only one.

“Please.”

Will gave eye contact, there was no last line of defense hindering that eye contact, and he knows that Hannibal will know him well enough that he could see what Will wanted him to. What he needed him to see.

There was a tilt of his head. Will wanted to repeat himself; his knees felt weak like he wanted to sink to the ground. Wanted to rage and ask if this was what Hannibal wanted from him, was the cost of Mary worth getting what he wanted and there was the bitter anger curling in his stomach that told him that yes. Hannibal would use Mary to get what he wanted, just like he used Abigail.

“You hung up on me Will.” Hannibal brought up, voice calm and giving nothing away but the hint of disapproval. Hannibal despises rudeness, and Will was rude when he hung up despite how right he was to do it.

“Did you even listen to what I said, it's enough to tell you why I hung up.” Will said, voice oddly quiet and calmer than what he felt. There was a desperation taking hold in his chest, doing nothing but threatening to wind him and take all of his strength to leave him crumbled on the ground and at everyone's mercy while his daughter pays the price.

“Hannibal...” It slipped, there was a plea in his voice that had Hannibal's complete attention. His focus was intense; anyone else would shudder and turn away from those calculating eyes. Will's mind finished his sentence with a desperate, _'... please don't take this from me. Don't let me lose her.'_ Will felt like he lost too much already as it was.

Seconds felt like hours, and Will's heart seemed like it was teetering on the edge of shattering and mourning another daughter.

And then finally...

“Very well.” There was a silent promise that they would talk about things later when they had privacy. A conversation that was not going to be easy in any manner. But it didn't matter because at that moment all Will wanted to do was kiss him. Thank him for agreeing because at least now he had a chance to get Mary back.

Things happened incredibly fast at this point; Will managed to get the location and Hannibal was bound and placed in a prison transport van. Will was placed in the back with him; only Will wasn't bound or restrained. Only a firm eye kept on him by the police escorts that sat in the back of the van with them. No doubt they didn't approve of this or of Will given what Will's already done.

Not that it mattered to Will at this point. All he knew was they were going to go and get his daughter. Somehow. There was nothing more important than she was, something that Will would gladly admit if anyone bothered to ask. If they even had to ask. Hannibal seemed to be amused by the entire situation, though that underlining of concern and mild alarm. It seemed that Hannibal wasn't as unaffected as he wished people to think.

Will didn't know what that would mean for them in the long run, and the thought of it only served to give Will a headache. There was a hint of fear that accompanies every headache as the threat of suffering from encephalitis never left, but it was one concern that Will would never share with Hannibal. Never give him the knowledge that Will was afraid of its return. If it comes back at all.

There was quiet talk about sports, annoying Will enough that he almost missed the sound of a speeding vehicle. What no one missed, however, was the gunshots that rang out and then utter chaos as the van spun out of control and Will found himself buried by two shot dead police escorts and Hannibal climbing out of the van. Set free.

Will staggered after him, better to do so than linger with soon to be rotting corpses. It was odd to see Hannibal so open and expressive given the man is usually the near perfect image of calm and in control. The phone, the Red Dragon, gave Will vibrated and a new address was given. The risk was higher, there was only Hannibal and himself now, with no backup.

Regardless of that, it would soon be time to face a dragon. Time to save Mary and then who knows what would happen next.

“We have a new location.” Will stated as Hannibal pulled the dead bodies of two officers out of a police car before climbing in and cracking a joke that was a near pick up line if Will has ever heard one.

Will relayed the location and grimaced inwardly at how easy it was to just walk over dead bodies like that. The location was simple, and Will knew it off by heart. The residential address in Baltimore where Hannibal had once lived. No one has lived in it since, and local people are trying to have it turned into a shock value tourist destination while others wanted the building torn down.

* * *

 

Come say hi: [justsimplymeagain](http://justsimplymeagain.tumblr.com/)


	13. Chapter 13

Night had fallen by the time they arrived at Hannibal's old house. The vehicle they drove was ditched a few blocks back. Will stared to see if there was any sign of life, there was none. No lights or sign of movement beyond those doors. Hannibal was by his side, and Will couldn't escape the sensation of how right that felt. Back when he first got out of BSCHI his skin crawled, and his mind felt like it was tearing itself apart when he had to be near Hannibal, always torn in how he should react and feel about the man.

None of that was here. If anything, Will felt at peace in that regards. There was only one thing now that could make Will feel even better, and that was having his little girl safe in his arms again. As they approached, Will stared at the spot he remembered Alana being. Where she died as far as he was concerned, the woman who came after was broken and jaded and didn't fit the image of Alana Bloom when she was at her best.

They all died that night. In some way or another. Each and every one of them.

And with the trials that came after their mutual deaths. How odd would it be, if Will said the day he started to live again truly was the day he nearly had his brain eaten. It was that day he woke back up and started to breathe again. Of course, Will didn't tell Hannibal this, perhaps one day they can talk more about what has happened and what can happen now.

But that won't be now, and it won't be here. This house should be burnt down and left in the past where it belongs. Because it no longer fit any of them.

Hannibal went first. Will followed, holding a gun loosely at his side. Safety off. Neither of them spoke, and Will noted that he couldn't hear Hannibal walk. There was the sound of movement and muffled sniffles. Instinct told him to run in that direction, run to Mary. But a firm hand stopped him before he could even take a step forward.

“It wouldn't be wise Will, he knows we're here.” Hannibal stated, and to prove that point the sound of a gunshot rang out. Far quieter than it normally would, it told Will enough that there was a silencer attached to it. It hit Hannibal right in the side causing him to collapse against a wall and slid to the ground. Will tucked himself against the opposite wall in hopes to catch the dragon in his sight.

It was dark.

More muffled cries from upstairs and Will nearly found himself fleeing in that direction. The Red Dragon has Hannibal where he wants him. So Will should be allowed to go get her. He wanted desperately to get her. Catching the sight of Hannibal, Will didn't like the fact that the man was bleeding. Worse when he was bleeding because of someone other than Will.

“You can't escape.” The Dragon growled, Will stared him down as the rather large man came into view. Dressed in black and a gun trained on Hannibal. Will's gun was still at his side, if he shoots now, it would alarm the neighbors and that could jeopardize him getting Mary back. So Rick stayed where he stood, a gun kept at his side. The dragon had the power at this moment, but Will knows it would only be temporary.

Only a fool would get between him and his baby girl. Only an idiot with a death wish. And he knows, by the dark storm in Hannibal's eyes. The serial killer would slaughter anyone in that path as well. Will believes this, sees it in Hannibal and felt a great deal of comfort in it.

The Dragon was talking again, but Will wasn't listening fully.

He could grasp the meaning; the Dragon means to change Hannibal. Will any other time would more than likely sass out that he intends to watch that. But the matter of fact was, the Dragon has his daughter and the Dragon shot his baby girl's father.

There would be only one outcome.

So with a shift in his footing and a deep breath he made eye contact with Hannibal. They were in agreement. Unfortunately, the Dragon caught on because he was smarter than most would give him credit for. And with Hannibal already down, it was Will who was targeted, and before he could respond, a knife was sunk into the side of Will's face, and he found himself thrown into another room. The dining room.

The kitchen was close by. Will headed for their, the kitchen knives were gone. But there was one knife he could use. With a deep breath, Will wrapped his fingers around the now wet handle and pulled. It was painful, and he fought to stop himself in making a sound. He could see how the floor was stained, reminding him of the time he bled here before.

A lifetime ago.

But there was no time for that, the Dragon was coming, and Will had to defend himself. Something he did, slashing firmly at his stomach. Missing and getting thrown into a wall. The wall where Hannibal had kept most of his herbs growing. Not that it mattered. Will ended up playing possum for a moment, but only until there was little space between himself and the Dragon. Once close enough, Will chose on an action to take. Sinking the knife deep into the hip causing the man to nearly shout out in pain and move back to put space between himself and Will. Especially when he dragged the knife downward coming dangerously close to the main artery.

Will bared his teeth, pushing forward and taking that knife and sinking it into the man's chest and close to his heart.

This man. This thing. This nothing dared to touch Will's daughter! That was only forgivable if the man forfeited his life. And even then, Will could find himself spitting on the grave of this nobody. Despite his anger, and his drive fuelling him, his advantage in this fight was lost as he was taken by the throat and punched a few times. Disorienting him and causing him to collapse onto the ground.

Something that should alarm him if not for what he sees coming up behind the Dragon.

Hannibal.

Will almost did smile. 

And smile he did, one that was wide bloody grin that was more pleased snarl than happy looks that didn't fit the bloody mess that this kitchen has once again been subjected too.

Watching Hannibal sink his teeth into the Dragons throat and pulling back with blood and tissue following was a pleasing sight. Perhaps a bit more than what it should be, but Will wasn't complaining and found himself jumping back into action by following the example made on his own body but deeper. Not a punishment, but a cut that will kill.

The Dragon will die in the kitchen of a man he thought he idolized before he grew too big for his good and made a mistake of coming close to the wrong child with deadly parents.

Will only took a moment to make sure Hannibal was upright before sprinting out of the room. Nearly falling more than once due to his injuries from being thrown or punched and stabbed.

He had one goal in mind.

Get to Mary.

Get to his baby girl.

 

* * *

 

 

Come say hi: [justsimplymeagain](http://justsimplymeagain.tumblr.com/) 

Or if you have a prompt or something, let me know. I'll give it my best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this updated! But at least the Dragon is dead if that counts for anything.


	14. Chapter 14

Of course, finding Mary was harder than Will would have thought. His injuries and how frantic he was to find her made his movements uncoordinated and panicked. But he couldn't slow down! Not when Mary needed her Dama, needed Will! And she does, every moment of every day she needed Will. To have someone rely on him and need him like that, there were no words to describe the feeling.

All Will knew, however, was that he couldn't bear the thought of failing her. Losing her. It was this fear that kept him pushing himself to his feet when he fell and what kept him from succumbing to his injuries and the blood-loss.

But he just couldn't find her. He checked the rooms; he knows she's up here.

And it struck him!

The crime scenes Will has visited and recreated all end in the master bedroom. Will turned back and backtracked. He knew where Hannibal's master bedroom was; he familiarized himself with the layout of this house after his incarceration and after his hospitalization. Will had little else to do at times than that. During his healing process and daily visits from the ghost of Abigail, the kitchen wasn't the only place Will visited.

Turning the corner, Will spotted Hannibal approaching the master bedroom and opening the door before Will could even get there. For a moment, Hannibal didn't move, and Will was afraid that something happened to her. That the Dragon – Francis did something to her. His throat seized up and his heart sunk at the thoughts and images of what could be in that room freezing Will where he stood.

Did he -

Did he fail her?!

His Mary, his baby girl. Did Will lose her too?! Tears started to form, and Will didn't know if he had the power to stop them, he knows he would shatter and never be able to pick himself up again. Especially if he lost her.

And just like that, like an answer to an unspoken prayer. Will heard it. A whimper, wet with tears with a desperate hiccup. There was a muffled call to him, and it was all the encouragement that Will needed as he pushed forward nearly shoving Hannibal out of the way.

“M-Mary.”

There in the center of Hannibal's bed was his baby girl. His Mary. Tied and gagged, face wet with tears and fear. Her tears and attempt at moving or calling only increased when she saw Will. She needed Will so badly, and Will needed to take her from here, keep her safe. Pushing forward Will nearly made it before he collapsed on the floor. A shrill shriek pulled Will to his feet enough so that he could kneel next to the bed and just about touch her. Will didn't know if he had the strength to get to his feet and he has yet to be able to take her. Hold her. Make sure she was okay. That nothing hurt her in any way. Steps could be heard behind him, staggering and heavy with injuries.

Will looked at him, Hannibal was approaching the bed as well. Eyes on Mary and on Will in equal measure. A cautious look there, almost hopeful and mostly apprehensive. Hannibal looked more human now than he ever did before, and there was no way the man could pull it off again. Not even if he tried. Hannibal approached Will first, and Will watched him cautiously all the while trying to keep an eye on Mary, wants to reach her and calm her down. Nurture her and make sure she knows she's safe now. Will has her. She was safe.

A firm grip on his upper arms helped him get to his feet and onto the bed. Something that must have taken a lot of energy out of Hannibal as he collapsed by the side of the bed. Attention turned to Will who didn't waste any time pulling a scared Mary to him before undoing her gag and shushing her as he worked on releasing her from the ropes that bound her.

“D-da-dama!” Her voice was so sad and scared as she immediately took hold of his shirt once her hands were free and buried her face in Will's chest. Hiding as best as a little girl could, and Will let her. Hugged her close and found himself curling around her, his tears falling freely now not caring if it was in front of Hannibal. A hand on his knee was the only acknowledgment he gained from Hannibal at the moment.

Will's injuries forgotten, everything was forgotten as he held her and felt her sobs quieten down to nothing more than upset hiccups as tiny hands still clung to Will's shirt. Will buried his nose against the top of Mary's head.

“Will. We have injuries we must tend to. And we must leave before Jack figures out where we are.” Hannibal's voice was a sober reminder of reality. Will's face hurt, his chest and shoulder. His back ached, and his body felt exhausted. Emotionally Will felt exhausted. But the relief he felt was overpowering everything else. Common sense, however, wouldn't allow Will to just bask in that relief. Hannibal was right, they had to tend to injuries, and they had to leave. Will had to take Mary somewhere far away so nobody could use her as a pawn to barter with.

“I don't know when Mary ate last, I – she needs to get something to eat. She needs a bath, to get some sleep.” Will found himself saying, he knows that a bath could wait. But separating things at the moment proved challenging and Will just wanted to look after her. Make up for the time that she was apart from him. Hannibal was speaking again, somehow making it further up on the bed and a firm hand on his shoulder pulled Will's attention onto him enough that the words started to make sense.

Eventually, Will agreed and found himself setting an upset Mary down long enough to help Hannibal deal with his gunshot wound and other injuries. Pausing only moments to look at the messed up circle burnt into Hannibal's back. It no longer showed who did it, the healing no doubt disrupted enough to hide some of the evidence. Hannibal confirmed it with only a few words. That was all it took, and they were back to work. Hannibal tended to Will's injuries in record time all the while Will kept a close eye on a passed out Mary, the stress of the day finally getting to her.

Looking at the time, all Will could say was, “We don't have time. And -”

“You don't know if you want to come with me.” Hannibal said, and Will could swear he heard the pain in that voice, tears starting to form and Will was touched with how vulnerable Hannibal looked in that exact moment.

“I – It's – It's not you, but the games you play. You used Mary once, I can't have you twisting her or using her like that again Hannibal. I can't risk it, it – it doesn't matter what I feel or want. I'm a parent, I have to put my daughter first. Before you, before myself.” Will explained, not aware that the back door opened and shut. Hannibal looked away; Will went on to point out that Hannibal had a fondness for games. Especially with people's heads. Will didn't want her to be another pet project or to have her upbringing filled with twisted affection.

She deserved better. Will told Hannibal this.

“I know Will.” Hannibal said, looking away and jaw tensing every now and again. Will didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he reached over and took Hannibal's hand. Pulling him closer until their foreheads touched and their breath mingled.

Before anything more could be said, someone entered the room with a quiet, cautious confidence that Will had to respect – that someone being Chiyoh. Turning his attention back to Hannibal, gently touching the side of Hannibal's face in a manner that was familiar and Will almost expected to feel a knife cutting across his stomach.

“That being said, I want – I want you in her life, I want her to know you. I think that's why I brought her. And Hannibal, if I ever catch you falling back into old habits of gas-lighting and your mind games, especially with her or myself. I'll kill you.” And Will meant every word, and with letting those words, free Will found that he felt freer than he has before. Here he was sitting on the old bed of the father of Will's daughter, in a house that was there for nothing more than to satiate morbid curiosities and next to him laid the most precious person in Will's life.

Hannibal didn't have to say anything, Will could read it clearly. And that was that nothing more was needed and work had to be done to build themselves a home. Will wished he would have been able to say goodbye to Molly, his dear friend. Take his dogs, but there was no time for any of that.

* * *

 

Come say hi: [justsimplymeagain](http://justsimplymeagain.tumblr.com/) 

Or if you have a prompt or something, let me know. I'll give it my best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go. Can you believe it?


	15. Epilogue

A year has passed since the night the Red Dragon has been slain.

A year to heal, physically and emotionally.

A year to build a new life.

Will sat on a bench as he watched Mary playing in the sand, they were at the beach in Argentina. Right now things were okay; they could stay out of sight and out of mind. But eventually, Mary would get old enough that she would need to go to school and get an education. Just because her parents were essentially wanted criminals, didn't mean they couldn't find a way to provide the best life for her.

She deserved it. She deserved the world.

Things were rocky between Will and Hannibal as they fought to set up a life together, feeling each other out and trying to figure out how to make things work. Will's warning still stood, and he knows that Hannibal was well aware of the truth behind Will's every word regarding what he said. Will can go the distance to protect his daughter, his pride, and joy.

“Dama!” Her voice high and happy, Will had to smile. It was always easy to smile for her, every moment Will spent with her was a delight. She found a rock, of course, it wasn't anything special or unique, but she thought it was and in her mind it was beautiful so Will received it when it was given to him. It would join the collection back home. Hannibal was on the fence about whether or not they should keep the rocks. But Will shut that down fast, she was young and to discourage such things would only be detrimental to her.

They made a special spot for her discoveries and gifts. When she gets old enough, Will would go through it and keep his favorite ones and pack the rest away.

Mary was still a bit iffy about Hannibal, not entirely sure how to handle him. But the negative memories that involved Hannibal was far from her young mind now. And much to Will's dismay, she's taken a liken to snails. Hannibal seemed quite pleased on the other hand. Mary couldn't say Hannibal, and they weren't at a point where she called Hannibal anything but a shortened version of his name. Will could see that it disappointed Hannibal to some degree, but thankfully the man was intelligent enough to understand that it takes time and that time could run longer than a year.

Checking his watch, he noticed the time. It was nearly supper, and Will had to get Mary home and cleaned before dinner. Hannibal may have been willing to bend in a shockingly amount of things. However, manners at the table was not one of them. He agreed not to feed her anything human, Will insisted that if the day comes, it would be her choice. Will hoped it would never happen. He may have made peace with his own darker impulses and with Hannibal's, but that wasn't something he wanted for Mary.

Mary was good. She was everything they weren't.

If there were the off chance that she became like them, Will would make sure she would do it intelligently. He can't bear the thought of her getting killed or jailed.

“Mary. It's time to go.” Will said, promising they could take one last walk on the beach before bed. With a whistle, he beckoned their dog to catch up. A blue nose pitbull. His name was lady, thanks to Mary and at this point, the young dog won't listen to any other name. The dog was well behaved and very tolerant, letting Mary climb all over him without a sound of complaint.

It was Mary who made it through the door first, running right into the kitchen to show Hannibal what she found. Her rock.

“Hanble! Look!” Will had to smile at her voice, Hannibal mustered up enough grace to look past the sand that was trailed into the kitchen.

“That is very impressive Mary.” Hannibal's voice was steady as he made sure he was down at eye level with her. Examining the rock before giving it back to her. Will came up behind Mary and picked her up, gaining a squeal of delight as he carried her out of the kitchen as Hannibal fetched the broom.

The rock was placed in the perfect spot according to Mary before they carried on with getting her cleaned up and ready for dinner.

What the future had in store for this little family, Will didn't know. What he did know was he would burn the world down if that's what it took to keep what he has here safe. Keep Hannibal, keep Mary, and keep Lady.

But for now, all that was in their future was a happy little family dinner.

Who knows, if things kept going well and if no one was looking for them here. Will might just consider adding another member to the family. There was a kiss to his temple, and a gentle touch to his shoulder before Hannibal sat down.

 

* * *

 

 

Come say hi: [justsimplymeagain](http://justsimplymeagain.tumblr.com/) 

Or if you have a prompt or something, let me know. I'll give it my best.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help myself... 
> 
> Let me know if you want more or not.


End file.
